The Elementals: The Beginning
by Ra1nfur
Summary: Everyone has a past. Rainhead's is just a little more interesting than most cats' pasts.
1. Prologue

**Okay here's my new story. I should explain what this is all about first shouldn't I? Okay, a while ago I was involved in a fan site. That site had a forum, which had roleplays. Roleplayes are like fanfiction, but more than one person is involved in them so it makes things interesting. Well, rarely, not unheard of, but rarely, there were some warriors roleplays (rp's) anyway, I joined this RP and in it me and another person made a sub plot involving The Elementals and that is what inspired this. I am planned so far ahead that I have this story all done and halfway through sequel in my mind, and all I have to do is type it out. This will Most likely have bigger and more chapters than usual. Long AN so we'll get started on the prologue now.**

* * *

><p>"What's this about?" asked Jayfeather impatiently.<p>

"I needed to talk to you. Alone." said Rainhead.

"Mission Accomplished." muttered Jayfeather. "About what?" he inquired trying in vain to read Rainhead's mind. It was as if his thoughts were guarded. "Why are you talking to me? If it's important, why not Firestar?"

"Because," replied Rainhead, "I'm more like you than you think."

_He has no idea what I do._ Thought Jayfeather. "Listen-" he started but was interrupted.

"I know." mewed Rainhead, his face a little too serious.

"What?" asked Jayfeather.

"Don't act dumb." growled Rainhead. "I know everything. About you, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw. I know about your powers and your prophecy. I know what happened to Hollyleaf. I know, Jayfeather."

"But...how?" Jayfeather asked a little freaked.

"You know how I recently joined the clan?" asked Rainhead. "Well, before that, I've watched you. But that's not the point. The point is that I'm leaving Thunderclan."

"Why?" asked Jayfeather, now confused.

Rainhead looked at Jayfeather for a while, then sighed. "You might want to sit down." he said.

Jayfeather sat, curious.

"I'm...an Elemental." said Rainhead.

Jayfeather cocked his head, puzzled.

"Let me explain," said Rainstar. "I came from four clans. Four clans that were based off of your clans. A long time ago, Thunderclan had a leader named Pinestar. Pinestar resigned as Clan Leader and disappeared. Everyone thought he was a coward and became a twoleg pet, but he didn't. He traveled a long way to another twoleg place and started four more clans in a forest there to spread the way of the warrior. The four clans he started were Fireclan, Waterclan, Earthclan, and Iceclan. The twoleg place near the forest is where I cam from. As a rogue kit."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Huh? Whadd'ya think? please review and tell me. I miss my reviewers.. Sad face. okay well see ya sorta not really<strong>


	2. The Beginning of Rainhead's Story

**I'm updating! Well, I probably won't get this done in the same day I'm starting this, but I'll try. Also, this will probably as close as you could get to a regular warriors book, which means a lot of meaningless conversation, blah blah blah, and the Elementals thing probably won't start 'till the middle of the book. I'm not sure how long this chapter will last, maybe 1000, maybe 5,000 but still, It will probably be a LOT like the warriors book chapters that have a lot of random usual stuff like hunting and talking, and blah blah blah, but still, I hope that doesn't throw my reviewers far away from me. Okay, speaking of being like warriors, I'm going to have a clan list of cats so I won't have a ton of OCs. Okay VERY long AN so I will not torture you any longer even though you probably skipped this. Oh great I just got halfway done and the computer rebooted. Now I only have like a tenth done again. AAAAHHHH stupid computer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES (for now just for Thunderclan. Remember, this is still a new clan.)(Also, as of beginning of story. No descriptions for now unless you want them.)<p>

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentice: Fallenpaw, Eaglepaw

Medicine cat: none as of now

Warriors: none as of now

Queens: Blackhawk

Kits: Firekit, Bearkit

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang (there are more cats actually but these are all the main ones so there are warriors and a medicine cat but as of now no important ones.)

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

* * *

><p>Rain looked up, there was a mouse directly in front of him. He raced after it and just as he leaped for it, it dashed into a rock and he smacked his head on it. "Mouse dung!" he spat. He started to look for something else to eat, he heard the faint sound of cats talking in the distance, as he moved closer, he drew back in surprise. His father had told him about these cats. "Clan Cats!" he hissed.<p>

There were three cats, two were not much bigger than him. One was a tom, one a she-cat. The third was a full grown tom. The she-cat cat sniffed the air and turned to him. She drew back her lips and snarled. She leapt on Rain, hissing like mad. "Who are you?" she hissed. "Why are you here?"

The older tom turned to the she-cat. "Get off him Fallenpaw," he said. "This cat is a bit young, you should first ask him why he is here, and only attack if he seems like a threat."

"Yes Moonblaze." Fallenpaw snorted and got off of Rain. She still kept a paw on his tail, probably in case he tried to run away, and glared at him fiercely.

Moonblaze to Rain. "What are you here for?" He asked him.

Rain was so taken back that he couldn't find his voice for a while. When he did he started rambling. "I-I-I I'm Rain and I was out looking for some food since I've never actually hunted before because I'm used to finding twoleg food. I didn't catch anything but I heard you guys and came over here because I had never seen clan cats before and I'm used to being alone because since I was a kit I had to scavenge for food and the clan cats are so cool because they get to hunt and fight and everything and I get to do nothing! I hate being a loner!" he wailed. "Please don't hurt me." he added with fear scent starting to seep from him.

"Wait here." Moonblaze said. He left for a minute and came back with a mouse. he dropped it at Rain's paws. "Come with us. I'm taking you to Tearstar." he said as he walked off.

Fallenpaw took her paw off Rain's tail. She frowned and whisked her tail, then headed to camp before the others.

Rain gobbled up the mouse and obediently followed the older cat. As he passed Fallenpaw, she was playing with a kit. He wondered how she could be so aggressive with some but still gentle with others. His whiskers twitched as he passed her. Then as his attention was directed back to Moonblaze. _Tearstar must be their leader._ He thought. _What are they going to do to me? _He asked himself.

The she-kit that was playing with Fallenpaw stared up at Rain. Her eyes widened. Then she was hit by another forceful kit. She yelped in surprise. She growled and the two wrestled. Another older she-cat appeared from a place that Rain guessed was a nursery.

Moonblaze entered the camp and peeked his head into Tearstars den. "Tearstar, please come out here," Rai heard him say. "There is a 6 moon old loner cat out here. I leave the decision to you on what to do with him."

Rain's eyes widened. _What to do with me?_ He thought. His fear scent grew stronger.

"Don't worry." Moonblaze said trying to calm him. "We won't hurt you."

A little while later Tearstar appeared from her den looking very dignified. She turned towards Rain. "Young cat, have you been having dreams about cats?" She asked him.

"Well, yes." Rain said shocked that they knew this. "Even before I heard about you cats, I had dreams about cats living in the forest. I only came in the forest because I saw a mouse go in here and a big, orange cat that smelled like the forest told me to try and catch it." He paused, "Is that ok?"

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait." said Jayfeather. "Firestar told you to go in the woods?"<p>

"...You interrupted the story." said Rainhead. "But actually, based off of description, I'd say the cat resembles Thunderstar more than Firestar.

"Ok, just clearing that up." said Jayfeather. "Continue."

* * *

><p>The she-kit slowly scooted away from the others, who where wrestling each other. She crept up behind Moonblaze and jumped onto the tom's back. She scrambled up onto his head, probably to see everything better. Moonblaze laughed, and the she-cat from the nursery came and rubbed against him.<p>

Rain looked up to see the she-kit staring at him. She might make a friend. She wasn't that much younger than him...Rain suddenly realized that he had nothing to worry about. These cats seem really nice, well except for Fallenpaw. Maybe they might just let him go, or better, let him visit if he wanted to.

The she-kit jumped off Moonblaze and attacked Fallenpaw's tail. Fallenpaw pulled her tail away and padded off looking depressed. The kit walked up to Rain. "I'm Firekit!" she mewed. "Where are you from?" Her green eyes were wide with curiosity.

Rain looked over at the kit. "Well, Firekit, I'm really not sure." he said. "Ever since I can remember I have lived around twolegs but never in their nests. So I guess I was just a loner."

"Same here! Me and mom lived in the forest or around the twoleg's mesh of nests, but never near any cat until last moon. When she moved into the den near Fireclan territory," Firekit mewed her eyes bright with excitement.

Tearstar walked up to rain. "The cats you had a dream of was Starclan. They want you to join the clan." said Tearstar.

Rain's eyes widened in shock. "You-you mean that I'm going to join the clan? Yes I want to!" Rain exclaimed enthusiastically. "So, like, what would I be in the clan cause I dont know how it works." he added realizing he knew almost nothing of clan life.

"For know you will be a kit along with Firekit and Bearkit." said Tearstar. "But as soon as you are old enough you will be an apprentice."

"The she-cat from the nursery stepped forward. "I'll take care of him until he's ready to be an apprentice." she said.

"Very well Blackhawk." said Tearstar. She turned to Rain. "First I need to change your name for you to be part of the clan."

Moonblaze stepped forward. "Tearstar," he said. "This cat is six moons old. He should be able to be an apprentice anyway, and we can spend extra time teaching him the ways of the clan."

Tearstar nodded. She leaped on top a hug rock beside her den and yowled "Let all cats olde enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting.

All of the cats that were still in their dens padded out. The kits gathered around too, although they weren't really old enough.

"Today we have quite a few ceremonies." said Tearstar. "Rain. Please come forward. "You are six moons old and Starclan has chosen you to be a part of the clan. From now until you become a warrior, your new name will be Rainpaw. May Starclan continue to guide you until you become a warrior. Moonblaze, you will be Rainpaw's mentor."

Moonblaze stepped forward and touched noses with Rainstar. Rainstar's eyes were wide with excitement.

"I also have a few more ceremonies I understand." said Tearstar. "Fallenpaw, Eaglepaw. Step forward."

The two cats stepped forward looking surprised as if they had not known about this.

"I, Tearstar," started Tearstar, "Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have tried hard to understand the ways your code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Eaglepaw, Fallenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." they both nodded.

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Eaglepaw, form this moment on you will be known as Eagleheart. Fallenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fallenleaf. May Starclan light your paths.

The two warriors nodded and stepped down.

"Also," continued Tearstar. "Firekit, Bearkit, please step forward."

The two kits looked at each other and excitedly leaped forward.

Tearstar continued, "You are both six moons of age and are old enough to become apprentices. Firekit, from this moment on you will be known as Firepaw. Bearkit, from this moment on you will be known as Bearpaw. May Starclan light your paths. Eagleheart, you have been named warrior and I believe you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Bearpaw, and I will mentor Firepaw."

Eagleheart stepped forward and touched noses with Bearpaw while Tearstar touched noses with Firepaw. Then they went and sat back down.

"Congratulations." Rainpaw said to Firepaw.

"You too." she mewed back.

"One more thing." said Tearstar. "Blackhawk step forward."

Blackhawk stepped forward looking confused.

"You have recently joined the clan and to show your loyalty to the clan we will change your name." said Tearstar. "From this moment on you will be known as Blackout(which is cannon i know)."

Blackout nodded looking happy to be accepted as a clan member.

The meeting was adjourned and the cats went back to doing what they were doing before except for Fallenleaf and Eagleheart, who sat in the middle of the camp.

"What are they doing?" Rainpaw asked Firepaw.

"They're sitting vigil just like they will all night like every apprentice does when they become a warrior." replied Firepaw.

Rainpaw noticed the setting sun and realized how late it was. He looked around. While he was thinking many of the cats disappeared. He dashed outside and ran into Firepaw, Bearpaw, and a cat that looked like Moonblaze but he knew it wasn't. He had seen this cat before, and had hoped to never see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum bum! ok hope you guys liked it. That was about 5 pages out of the 60 pages of story i have so again hope you like it.<strong>


	3. Sunwave and a Twist

**Hey hey hey. Crap crap crap! again with the not saving thing. At least I was only a few sentences into the chapter. Okay, redo again. I'll update dare to be dared sometime soon. In the first chapter I put Cts Outside Of Clans and left it blank. That wasn't a mistake because there will be this chapter.**

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES(remember, these are just the main characters)<p>

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentices: Firepaw, Bearpaw, Rainpaw

Medicine cat: none as of now

Warriors: Eagleheart, Fallenleaf, Blackout

Queens: none as of now

Kits: none as of now

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Sunwave

* * *

><p>Rainpaw snarled. "Stay back!" he screeched. "This cat isn't Moonblaze! I know him. He's a loner!" Rainpaw was afraid of this cat, but he knew he had to fight for his clan. "We don't want him in our camp!"<p>

The other two apprentices sniffed the air and got into battle positions. Rainpaw knew it was his first day as an apprentice, but he had fought before.

Just then Blackout ran up from the camp. Eagleheart and Moonblaze came out of the woods drenched and Moonblaze's fur smelled of this cat.

"Firepaw, Bearpaw Rainpaw! Back off!" she hissed. "He's mine!" she shifted into battle position.

The other two apprentices immediately back off, but Rainpaw hesitated a bit then padded back. Tearstar came from camp and looked around a little puzzled.

The cat sneered. "Bring it on you sorry excuse for a warrior."

"Do you know this cat Moonblaze?" asked Tearstar.

"Yes." Moonbaze replied. "He's Sunwave, my brother."

"You're brother?" Rainpaw said not sure of what he heard.

Blackout's reply was only a snarl as she flung herslef at Sunwave. Her front claws me his face and her jaws met his neck. He back claws drew bloodily lines down his belly.*

Sunwave drew back surprised, but flung her off his body like a rat before she could do any serious damage. Then he leapt at Moonblaze. Neither could land a good blow on each other because they used the same type of moves.

Tearstar snuck up behind and slashed his face. It seems that about one to seven wasn't a very good matchup. But then again you never met Moonblaze.

Blackout shook herself and rammed into Sunwave. Rainpaw couldn't stand watching anymore. He screeched and leapt and twisted his body to land squarely on Moonblaze's back and sunk his teeth into Sunwave's ear and he dug his claws into his back.

Sunwave yowled and shook of Rainpaw. Rainpaw went flying headfirst into a tree. As soon as he hit the ground he shook himself and ran underneath Sunwave and raked his belly with his hind claws and slashed his flank with his front.

Sunwave winced and slashed at Rainpaw's face. Rainpaw ducked and bit his shoulder. Again, Rainpaw has been fighting long before he became an apprentice.

Blackout was kicked back by Sunwave's legs and his hear head on the ground. She grunted at the impact and passed out.

Firepaw yelped and ran over to her with Bearpaw behind. It took one glance at them to send Rainpaw into a rage. He took swipe after swipe at Sunwave's flank until his paws were stained with blood.

Sunwave knocked Rainpaw aside and backed off bleeding. "I've caused good enough damage." he hissed before sprinting away.

Moonblaze ran over to Blackout urgently trying to wake her up. Rainpaw looked around and walked up to Blackout. "Where's the medicine cat?" he asked.

Egleheart walked up do him and stopped. He coughed up some water and passed out.

"Fallenleaf!" exclaimed Rainpaw. "We need to get Blackout and Eagleheart into the medicine cat den."

Fallenleaf nodded and picked up Eagleheart, while Fiepaw helped Rainpaw carry Blackout into the den.

Tearstar spoke. "He's been in the water too long." she pointed to Eagleheart with her tail.

The medicine cat who is unnamed gave Blackout some borage for her fever and got the extra water out of Eagleheart's lungs.

Tearstar looked on worriedley at her son.

"Eagleheart will be ok." Moonblaze told her encouragingly.

Eagleheart woke up a few minutes later, and was better soon, but Balckout was still asleep and groaning.

Later in the day, Blackout had woken up and was out for a walk with Moonblaze. Rainpaw was sitting at the edge of the camp thinking about Sunwave and why he attacked. The apprentice den had been damaged and they needed to fix it.

"Come on!" Rainpaw said to Firepaw and Bearpaw. "We need to fix the apprentic den." The three cats worked on the den for a while and repaired the outside.

"Do we need some more bedding?" Firepaw asked him looking inside.

Rainpaw looked at her and shook his head. "What?"

Firepaw laughed. "Bedding."

"Oh yeah." Rainpaw said and walked out to get some moss. He saw Firepaw shake her head amused. _Firepaw's a nice cat._ He thought. Was thst all he thought of her? Just nice? He didn't have time to think about this now. He had been just named an apprentice. He gathered up some moss and brought it back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok ok this isn't the end of the chapter. It's time to change perspectives to another cat. Here comes the twist!<strong>

Tiger had just only scented it a while ago. So familiar, yet he couldn't grasp who it was. The only choice was to follow it. It led right into the woods, growing stronger. Tiger had to leap over branches since he was small. He stopped to watch a mouse go by and after he kept following the scent. As he went closer he picked up other scents as well. Soon he was within range of a bunch of cats. Then he saw a blue gray cat with light blue eyes dash out and come back with moss in his mouth. The cat looked strangely familiar. He decided to follow him and stopped when he saw a bunch of cats in the clearing. Then the cat stopped and said "Tiger?" That's when Tiger realized he had just found _him_. He had found Rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Rainpaw's Perspective. I might change perspectives a few times in the middle of chapters.<strong>

Tiger? Rainpaw exclaimed awestruck. Tearstar walked up to the cat. Firepaw and Bearpaw walked out of the den.

"Who's this cat?" asked Firepaw.

"This, this is Tiger!" Rainpaw exclaimed. "My brother who I haven't see since he was born!"

Tiger looked equally surprised. "Rain!" he mewed.

"I'm Rainpaw now." Rainpaw corrected. Tiger looked a little confused. "I joined this clan. I'm with the warriors now! What are you doing here?"

"I scented you and followed the scent here." Tiger replied. "You're really a part of these cats now?" Rainpaw nodded.

Tearstar walked up to Tiger. "So Rainpaw is you're brother?" she asked him. Tiger nodded. "Talk to me later." She padded back to her den.

Firepaw whispered to Rainpaw "He sure is litlle."

Rainpaw nodded. He padded up to Tiger "Let's see if we can work something out with Tearstar." A leaf flew up and smacked him in the face.

Firepaw burst out laughing. Rainpaw spat on the leaf and stuck it to her flank.

"Eeewww!" screech Firepaw as she batted it off. She leaped at Rainpaw and pinned him down. The wrestled with each other before Firepaw ran out of camp and Rainpaw followed.

* * *

><p>Tiger's whiskers twitched in amusement as he watched them play. He thought the flame-colored she-cat looked good with Rainpaw but would never say that out loud. He resisted the urge to play with them. He had always been mature for his age even though he was small but still played sometimes. He walked up to tearstar and asked "What did you want to see me for?"<p>

Tearstar looked at him almost approvingly. "We are in need of cats." she mewed. "How would you like to join your brother in the clan?" she asked him.

Tiger stepped back and thought for a while. Finally he nodded his head. "Yes. I would like that a lot."

Tearstar's whisers twitched in amusement and said, "Alright then. In order for you to join the clan we need to change your name. From now on your name will be Tigerkit. We don't need to call a meeting because we are still used to getting new cats. But we need to find someone to take care of you until you are six moons old.

"Oh, I've taken care of myself since I was born and my father disappeared." said Tigerpaw.

Tearstar looked impressed. "Well, ok then." she mewed.

Tigerkit ran out to tell his brother.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw chased after Firepaw his tail thrashing. He sped up to catch up to her. He was about to pounce when a low hanging branch smacked him in the face. He fell down on a mouse fleeing away and crushed it. Rainpaw laughed at the fact he fell on a mouse and stood up.<p>

Firepaw came back to him laughing at his crushed mouse.

An alarm call came from behind him and Rainpaw did a backflip and pinned down a finch and killed it.

Firepaw stared at him her mouth open. _How did I just do that?_ Rainpaw asked himself just as shocked as her.

Firepaw eventually just laughed and stole his mouse running away.

Rainpaw buried his finch and went after her shaking of the wierd feeling he had. He caught up to her again after a while and said. "You owe me a mouse if you eat that!" but he knew she wouldn't. It was against the code. He dove at her leg and tripped her.

Firepaw yipped and fell. "Okay, I give!" she yelled.

"Keep the mouse." Rainpaw said. "That was payment enough. We should get back to camp." he reminded her.

As they walked back to camp, Firepaw stopped dead. Rainpaw looked at her and sniffed the air. He smelled his brother. And something else...he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Fox!" Firepaw hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum Bum Bum! Hoped you liked chapter 2 err chapter three I guess if you count the prologue.<strong>


	4. Foxes and Wolves and Badgers Oh My

**It's been a week and still no new reviews on this story, but I DID get reviwes on dare to be dared so I'll probably update that today if I can. Maybe tommorrow morning like 12:00 to 2:00 am that's when I work fast when I'm tired. My kittens disappeared then came back then disappeared then two came back. Ressee Cup is still missing and I'm guessing she's lost or gone so now I'm sadder thatn usual. And I've had chest pains wheneer I breathe fast or cough. Anyway enough moping.**

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES(just the main characters)<p>

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentices: Firepaw, Bearpaw, Rainpaw

Medicine cat: NPC

Warriors: Eagleheart, Fallenleaf, Blackout

Queens: NPCs

Kits: NPCs

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Sunwave

**Other Animals**

Ennete

* * *

><p>Jayfeather interrupted again. "Why did you never mention your brother?" he asked.<p>

"Because," said Rainhead. "It would have lead to my past life and I don't want anyone but you three listening."

"Three?" Jayfeather asked looking guilty.

Lionblaze padded out of the bushes and Dovepaw ran up a few minutes later.

"You've been listening the whole time, haven't you?" Rainhead asked.

Dovepaw nodded. "It's no use hiding our powers if you already know."

"Very well." said Rainhead. "But this is where my past gets very interesting."

* * *

><p>In a silvery forest in the stars a black cat with silver eyes stood, a top a large star-shaped rock with various strachings in it, facing a simmering sea of stars. Her name? Death. She turned to the forest behind her.<p>

"My children it is time to make your descent, for Starclan refuses to help the clans with the new powers I have granted them." As she spoke four cats emerged from the forest. Two males, two females.

The largest was a golden tabby tom with glowing gold eyes. He commanded all attention and screamed leader. His name was Summer.

He stood first followed by his sister, who was a calico. Her fur was covered with leaf shaped patterns of black, brown, orange, and gold, only little amounts of white showed. She was Beautiful with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she was Autumn.

She was followed by her brother, who was nearly the same size of Summer. He was snow white and powerful with a strong bite and a sharp tongue. He radiated cold and nobility. He was winter.

The last was a small she-cat who was mud brown, with snow white paws, tail, ears and chest. She seemed cheerful and quick. She was Spring. The four nodded and with a swirl of wind and were gone.

* * *

><p>The wolves had been talking. They were fed up. Fed up with the cats, fed up with their leader for keeping them at bay. They were revolting. 10 of the wolves surrounded their leader who was sleeping. She stirred awake her eyes showed her startledness then concern.<p>

"What has happen?"

"A murder of a packmate," a large gray wolf snarled.

"Of who?" no wolf answered, but they bared their teeth. Ennette understood and was about to flee but then the wolves attacked and she died. The wolves howled in victory.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw threw his finch on the fresh kill pile and started to follow Firepaw after the fox scent when he heard a wolf howl. "Oh no." he whispered. Their father, Rain (like him) had gotten attacked by wolves, and their uncle, Rainwhisker, had been killed by badgers. Rainpaw knew Tigerkit was deathly afraid of wolves, badgers, tigers, and foxes. Rainpaw muttered "I need to go now." to Firepaw. "If I'm not back soon, look for Tigerkit. Don't worry about me. And don't follow me. We don't want to draw attention. And, I don't want you getting hurt." And with that, he shot off to find Tigerkit.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoah whoah whoah. Rainwhisker? Rainwhisker had a brother who was your father?" asked Jayfeather.<p>

"Well, yes. Not many knew of this because he was from a previous litter and he was taken by foxes but was able to escape and lived as a rougue." replied Rainhead.

"...ok well, that was unexpected news." Lionblaze muttered not really in anyone's character.

* * *

><p>Tigerkit wailed. He stopped himself short. <em>Don't draw attention<em>, he thought. _Get back to camp_. He ran. _Which way is camp?_ The howling grew louder. Tigerkit ran faster. The howling was definately closer. Now he scented fox. "NO!" he screamed. He thought he was going to die. Just on the verge of uncounsciousness from his fear, someone or something grabbed him "N-" a tail clamped across his mouth. "Rainpaw!" he exclaimed as the familiar scent flooded over him.

"Ok, first," said Rainpaw, "Kits don't hunt by themselves, if at all. Second, don't go to the middle of the forest if you're a kit. Got it?"

"Yes" Tigerkit muttered.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw picked him up and dragged him towards camp. The howls were closer. Rainpaw ran harder. They were almost to camp. Just as he was nearing the entrance, he caught a flash of red. Before he even knew what it was, he tossed Tigerkit foreward through the entrance. He turned around to face the fox. "Finally some fresh-kill big enough to feed some of us." He sneered. And he jumped into battle.<p>

* * *

><p>"You fought a fox?" yelled Dovepaw.<p>

"Yes. And for the love of Starclan stop interrupting!" yelled Rainhead

* * *

><p>Rainpaw winced. His side hurt but wasn't bleeding. He had gotten slammed by the fox but was still fine. He jumped on top of it with his unexplainable backflip move. He bit down as hard as he could on it's scruff. It yelped and flung him into a tree. His head was spinning. He slashed its nose open and barely heard it yelp and run away before he started passing out passed out. He faintly heard Tigerkit screaming for help in the camp.<p>

* * *

><p>Tigerkit ran into the center of the camp. "HELP!" he screamed. "Rainpaw's being attacked by a fox! We need to help! Come on!"<p>

"Stay hereBearpaw ordered his sister to stay and raced out of camp, sniffed rainpaw,and rushed after the fox.

Firepaw, ignoring Bearpaw's instrutions darted off to where Rainpaw was attacked. She picked up the slightly bigger cat and carried him to camp. She dropped him offin the medince cat den, told Tigerkit that she'd be back and rushed off towards Bearpaw.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw was having a dream. There was a deep mist around him and he couldn't see much but he heared growls and caught scarlet liquid and gray fur. The seemed to be heading toward him "Oh, no. The wolves." he hissed.<p>

He woke up and stumbled foreward. Firepaw was staring as Bearpaw lied bloody and limp in the center of the wolve's semi-circle. He wasn't dead. Firepaw bounded over, she stood protectively over her bleeding brother and hissed. The sun came out and lit her pelt a flame. The wolves hesitated then attacked. She reached blunt scratch across her left eyes and a batter to her ear. They flung her aside and she hit a tree, hard. The wolves walked over to Bearpaw and stepped on his chest, instantly killing him. They closed in to finish Firepaw, but something scared them and the ran off, leaving her with a broken leg and a bleeding body.

"HAHA!" Rainpaw called in triumph. "My alpha-male wolf call worked! Unless somethig else scared them off." He dashed over to Firepaw. "Oh, no!" he wailed. "Bearpaw!" Rainpaw stumbled on his bad leg from hitting the tree. "Firepaw?" he called "are you all right? They killed bearpaw!"

Rainpaw became angry. Very, very angry. "I'm going to take out those wolves!" he vowed. "One by one!" he paused "Firepaw!" he exclaimed "Are you hurt?" he asked suddenly forgetting his bad leg.

Eagleheart suddenly ran up and saw Firepaw. "Firepaw! Oh-no, wheres your brother?" he asked.

Firepaw faintly pointed to Bearpaw and passed out.

"Bearpaw!" Eagleheart yelled. He begin to shake him with his paw."H-hes dead..." Eagleheart started to cry with the tears he couldn't really produce. He put both Firepaw and Bearpaw on his back and padded towards camp.

Rainpaw jumped up and padded behind Eagleheart worriedly until they got to camp and got her in the NPC medicine cat's den.

* * *

><p>The four cats of the seasons were converseing together.<p>

"How will we get the message through?" Spring qeustioned.

"Prephaps Tearstar?" Autum inquired.

Summer shook his head, "No, it would startle her too much. Shadowsun?" he suggested.

Winter looked up from his pool with a smile on his face. "The sun herself has been hurt, she won't be counscious for a while. Her body won't know, but Sun will be waiting. We can tell her."

The four nodded in agreement. They vanished in a roll of power.

* * *

><strong>So? How you like? Well, now its 9:15 and let's work on dare to be dared.<strong> 


	5. The Prophecy

**Heh. Let me explain. I'm having a little bit of blockage in my writing for dare to be dared. It's not that I can't do it, it's because I'm having trouble working on it. I'm addicted to this story, so as soon as I get more of this done, I'm going to TRY really hard to get an update on dare to be dared. I worked on it and put in one dare last night and I hope to get the next chapter finished today or tommorrow.**

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES(just the main characters. If I add extras that just means that they were there but they didn't become important until now unless I give them an intro. Then, they would just now have showed up)<p>

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentices: Firepaw, Rainpaw

Medicine cat: NPC

Warriors: Eagleheart, Fallenleaf, Blackout

Queens: NPCs

Kits: NPCs

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Sunwave

* * *

><p>They carried Bearpaw and Firepaw into camp. As they entered Tearstar ran over and stopped dead as she noticed the two unmoving cats.<p>

"Are they...dead?" she asked.

"Bearpaw is." Eagleheart replied solemnly. "Firepaw is hurt badly, but she's still alive."

"I'll tell Blackout that they fought like warriors." Tearstar said and padded off to find her and Moonblaze as the cats put Firepaw in the medicine den.

They lay Bearpaw in the center of the camp and cleaned up his wounds and made him look presentable in order to give him an honorable burial.

Rainpaw shook his head in disgust at what had happened and padded into the NPC medicine cat's den. Firepaw groaned and rolled her head to the side. Rainpaw spodded her torn ear and the scars along her face dressed in cobwebs.

"What kind of warrior am I?" Eagleheart said off to the side. Rainpaw spun around not noticing he was there. "I couldn't even defend them."

"That's not true." Rainpaw replied. "Firepaw's still alive becuase of you." Eagleheart shook his head and ran out of camp.

* * *

><p>Firepaw was in the forest where the seasons dewelled, but she wasn't herself. She was a large and great flaming cat. Her eyes flashed like little suns and her body rolled with power. Her siblings had called her here.<p>

"What do you want this time, little brothers and sisters?" her voice boomed. Her siblings hid still trembling with fear at her anger.

The Seasons slunk out of their hiding spots then lined up, Spring first and Winter last. Sun's eyes blazed.

"Why have you called me out of my slumber and destroyed my body?"

Summer, who Sun was most fond of said, "Sister, we could not contact you any other way."

Spring piped up, "and you're body is not yet destroyed, merely injured."

Sun snarled, "What is the message?"

The four's eyes glew, Spring's a light green, Summer's a dark green, Autums a amber, Winter's silver. they delivered the message.

* * *

><p>On earth, one of Firepaw's golden eyes opened with a glazed look over it. She started muttering.<p>

"The wolves will stirke and the forest falls.  
>four kits will be born.<br>Each representing the 4 changes of leaf.  
>They each hold greater power then any cat of the past, or to come.<br>Together, the forest will become great."

Rainpaw's ears pricked up. He padded over to Firepaw thinking she was waking up, but when he walked up to her, she was still unconscious. Rainpaw decided he was just hearing things and he needed some sleep. He went to the apprentices den and settled down in his bedding. As soon as he dozed off, he started having a dream.

_Terrified cats were screeching and blurring past him. He couldn't tell who they were and he couldn't see very well because there was mist. __Then one stopped, or at least looked like he stopped, and said "Please, help us! You have been chosen! Please!" and with that he vanished. _

Rainpaw woke up startled. He had to stop eating so many sparrows before bed. He looked outside the apprentice den to see Firepaw's eyes become unglazed. They blazed like tiny suns. She heaved herself up and limped across the camp clearing, muttering over and over again. She finally collasped outside of the apprentice den. She muttered once again and fell asleep.

Rainpaw jumped up and ran out to her. _What was that she was doing?_ he thought. It didn't matter. He picked her up and carefully put her into the bed next to him careful not to disturb the other NPC apprentices. He slipped into sleep yet again but had no disturbing dreams this time.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw's ears perked up. He thought he heard a howl in the distance but there was nothing now. He padded out of the den and noticed that Moonblaze's scent was gone. It was all at least four hours old. Where was he? He padded out of camp following his old scent trail. After a while he smelled wolf scent and ran past the Fireclan boundries to the wolf camp that had attacked them before. The wolves were fleeing and Moonblaze was standing there.<p>

"You...you beat them by yourself?" Rainpaw exclaimed in disbelief.

"No." Moonblaze replied. "Those chickens ran. I'm not sure why, but I won't let them get away." he ran past Rainpaw towards the fleeing wolves.

"I'm with you!" Rainpaw said as he bolted after him.

* * *

><p>Tigerkit couldn't sleep. He wandered around the camp and went back to Blackout. She looked up at him and turned around to continue mourning Bearpaw. Tigerkit joined her. He hadn't known Bearpaw hardly at all, but apparently he was a very likeable cat.<p>

After a while, Tigerkit saw Tearstar leave the camp. He smelled Rainpaw's scent and Moonblaze's scent leading out of camp too, even though Moonblaze's scent was old. He wasn't leaving camp with wolves out there. Instead, he walked over to the apprentice den. "Firepaw?" he hissed, "Are you awake?"

Firepaw blinked and answered in a gruff voice. "Yeah."

Tigerkit thought he saw her eyes turn gold but they were green like normal now. "Ok. Do you think that Rainpaw and Tearstar and Moonblaaze are safe? I think they are heading after the wolves."

Firepaw sat up. "They aren't allowed to attack them until the prohency starts!" she said, blinking.

Tigerkit was sure he saw her eyes turn gold for a second. "What prophecy?" he asked confused.

Firepaw blinked then uttered the prohency again, then curled up. "Wait a moon or two and it'll get a lot wrose," she said before drifting off.

Tigerkit grew tense. Four kits? Named after seasons? This all sounded scary to him. He didn't want to think about it so he padded back to Blackout, curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Moonblaze leapt on a wolf's back while Rainpaw bit at one of their legs while they ran. To Rainpaw's shock, Moonblaze fell right through the wolf and Rainpaw bit right through the wolve's leg feeling nothing.<p>

"They're not even real wolves!" Moonblaze exclaimed. "They're almost like spirits!"

"But, but" Rainpaw stuttered. "We attacked them before!"

"These aren't the same wolves." Moonblaze said a lot more disturbed than he sounds right now.

"They're ghosts?" Rainpaw exclaimed.

"I think so." Moonblaze said. He got up and started limping. The fall had hurt his leg and he headed back to camp. Rainpaw followed him closely.

When they got back to camp, Moonblaze went into the warriors den and Rainpaw headed back to the apprentice den. His sleep didn't last long, as he was woken up by sounds of meowing. He padded out of the apprentice den and stopped when he saw two cats he didn't know in the clearing. What were they doing here?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay okay. I'm sorry. I'll work on dare to be dared. It seems a lot more popular than this anyway. Maybe this story isnt so good...anyway I at least someone liked this chapter<strong>


	6. A Bigger Clan

**WHOAH! I uptaded dare to be dared? hmm. This story has no reviews since chapter 1. Maybe I shouldn't do this... I'll add this chapter but I might not finish this now. I don't know. I still want to. But I don't think anyone really likes it.**

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES(just the main characters of the chapter. Dustfang will appear soon that's why he's been there. Maybe in a chapter or two he will)<p>

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentices: Firepaw, Rainpaw,

Medicine cat: NPC

Warriors: Eagleheart, Fallenleaf, Blackout

Queens: NPCs

Kits: Tigerkit (I forgot him the last few chapters. Whoops.)

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Sunwave

* * *

><p>Rainpaw stared at the two unfamiliar cats talking to Tearstar.<p>

The first one spoke, "Tear dont you know me? I'm your big brother Ice." said the cat apparantley named Ice.

The fur on Tearstar's back flattened. "I-Ice?." She ran to him and rubed her nose agiest his cheek. "I haven't seen you since we were kits!" said Tearstar.

"This is my daughter Isis." said Ice. "Tear, I had a strange dream about cats. They told me to come here." said Ice.

"Starclan sent you." said Tearstar.

"Starclan? Whats a clan?" asked Ice. Isis looked confused.

"A clan is a group of cats that live together." said Tearstar. "We hunt on our own, but not the young kits. We have warrior names. Mine is Tearstar, I'm leader of Fireclan. Starclan is all our ancestors that watch over us from above. We follow them and hope of one day we will join them. My son's name is Eagleheart. He's a brave warrior. You and your daughter are welcome to join this clan"

"Dad can we join Fireclanclan?" Isis asked. "Besides, she did said starclan sent you."

"Wow tear, I mean Tearstar, that's wonderful." said Ice.

"Can we plase join?" asked Isis.

"I think we will." said Ice.

"That's very well." said Tearstar. "We will hold your ceremonies later. For now, Rainpaw, can you go find some food?"

"Sure." said Rainpaw as he padded out of the camp. He stopped to follow a finch scent and ran into a white cat. He hadn't seen this cat before. "Who are you?" he asked the cat. "The cat was smaller than him and he tried to attack he could take him. He realized that this cat could join the clan. The cat didn't answer him. He turned around and headed back towards the clan to tell Tearstar, not sure if this cat was following him or not.

When he reached camp the cat was gone. He shrugged and walked up to Firepaw. She was awake. he picked two mice out of the fresh kill pile and gave her one.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She groggily looked up. "Yeah," she pulled the mouse over and took a few bites before shoving it away. She curled up again, her left ear up and her scarred right ear covered.

Rainpaw settled down beside Firepaw and drifted off. As soon as his eyes closed, there was a brilliant brightness. "Morning already?" he exclaimed. Then he realized he was dreaming. He heard the wailing of cats again. "What's wrong?" He yelled. He saw a flash of grey and flame-colored fur. "Wolves? Firepaw?" then everything vanished.

Rainpaw woke up with a start. "Oh, no" he hissed the wolves are going to attack here!" He was sure this was a message from Starclan. But why would they send it to him? confused, he walked up to Tearstar.

"Hello Rainpaw." said Tearstar. "Who's this?"

Rainpaw turned around and saw Tigerkit and the cat he saw before in the forest.

"This is Whitepaw!" Tigerkit exclaimed.

"Well hello Whitepaw." said Tearstar. "I'm Tearstar leader of this clan, Fireclan."

Rainpaw decided that the warning of the wolves could wait until later. He wasn't even sure if it was true. He left the cats to talk and went to hunt again. Soon he scented squirrel. He followed the scent and leapt on it as soon as he spotted it and snapped its spine, killing it. He buried it and moved on. He went on to catch a mouse and two voles. Happy with his produce, he padded back to camp with his fresh kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very exciting ending but next chapter should be better.<strong>


	7. The Prophecy Started

**Let's get cracking again. I really don't care how few reviews I get. This is a good story and I'm going to finish it! Also, I really really hate updating dare to be dared and people seem to like it more than this, so I DO update, just not very frequently. Let's get this started. I update this way too often though. I like this story.**

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES(just the main characters of the chapter.)<p>

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentices: Firepaw, Rainpaw, Dawnpaw, Whitepaw

Medicine cat: NPC

Warriors: Eagleheart, Fallenleaf, Blackout, Snowstorm,

Queens: NPCs

Kits: Tigerkit, Shadowkit, Snakekit, Blazekit, Leafkit, Icekit, Foxkit, Bellkit,

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Sunwave

* * *

><p>It had been a few moons since anything had really happened. Ice, Isis, and White, who was the one cat in the woods had joined the clan and changed their names to Snowstorm, Icepaw, and Whitepaw.(yes Ice changed to Snowstorm and Isis changed to Dawnpaw)<p>

Firepaw had recovered and Fallenleaf and Blackout were expecting kits soon. Rainpaw had warned about his dream but the wolves had not attacked camp yet...

Rainpaw's ears perked up and he sat up in his nest. It was almost dawn and he saw Fallenleaf pad past the apprentice den. The she-cat let out a moan. "No..." he heard her say as she flinched. She staggered over to the nursery and crawled to her nest, but didn't fall asleep.

Rainpaw realized the she-cat was going to have Eagleheart's kits. He jumped up and told Firepaw. Soon, there was two kits laying beside Fallenleaf. Eagleheart purred and asked her what they should be called.

"The black one will be called Shadowkit and the other one Snakekit." Fallenleaf muttered. She then fell asleep being worn out.

Rainpaw turned around to see Whitepaw and Tigerkit playing around. Moonblaze padded out of the camp a look of determination on his face. Rainpaw hoped he wasn't after the wolves again. A sharp yowl rang out of the camp. Blackout was kitting, too.

Firepaw dashed up to her mother and spun around to Rainpaw. "Get Moonblaze!" she yelled.

Rainpaw obeyed seeeing the urgency in Firepaw's eyes he ran as fast as he ever ran straight into the forest following Moonblaze's scent. "Moonblaze!" he screeched as he came in sight. "Hurry! Come back to camp! Blackout is kitting!"

When they reached her there was two kits at her side and still three to come.(yes she's having five kits.) Her eyes where glazed with pain and she mouthedthe word "no".

After what seemed like moons, all five of her kits lay at the curve of her belly. The oldest was a golden colored tom, the second was a calico she-cat, the third a pure white tom, the fourth was brown with white paws, ears, tail and chest, it was a she-cat, the last was a tiny blue-silver cat with a fluffy tail, that hung like a blossom of a blue bell.

"They're beatiful kits." commented Tearstar.

Rainpaw saw Tigerkit and Firepaw studying them intently. He wasn't so sure what that was about.

"What will their names be?" Moonblaze asked

"The golden tom is Blazekit." Blackout said. "The calico she-cat will be Leafkit, the white tom Icekit, the brown and white she-cat foxkit, and the small blue she-cat Bellkit."

"Those are great names." commented Tearstar.

Tigerkit looked excited that there were plenty of kits in the clan.

Blackout fell asleep for good reason after kitting.

"They'll make good warriors." commented Rainpaw to Firepaw.

Firepaw blinked. "Yea sure. I have a feeling they are going to be very important..." she trailed off.

Rainpaw just looked at the kits. Firepaw was right. They felt...special. He didn't know how to describe it he just felt it. Or at least, the ones besides Bellkit. She felt pretty ordinary as anyone else.

* * *

><p>"Okay." interrupted Lionblaze. "I get the cats of prophecy and all...but where are the other clans in this process?"<p>

Rainhead looked at him. "To be honest, I'm not sure. We didn't really have a lot to do with each other starting out. We didn't really patrol the borders because we all stayed in our own territory."

"Did you even have gatherings?" Dovepaw asked.

"Not unless they started after I left." said Rainhead. "So we rarely saw cats from the other clans if at all."

* * *

><p>Rainpaw padded back to the apprentice's den. Maybe We'll have a training assessment tommorow, He thought. As he drifted off to sleep, he had the dream again. This time, the fog was clearer and before, what he thought was Firepaw, on a closer look, turned out to be Blazekit...although he looked like an apprentice or new warrior from here. Actually, he saw Leafkit, Icekit and Foxkit there too! "The cats of the prophecy!" he realized. "But then why me? Why did someone say I had been chosen?" Then the same cat walked up to him again. "Help us!" he heard the familiar words. "But what about Bellkit?" he whispered. Then he floated into blackness again.<p>

Rainpaw awoke with a start. He just realized what the prophecy meant. As he tried to settle down, he couldn't help but wondering why wasn't bellkit in it? he drifted off to sleep and had no dreams this time.

* * *

><p><strong>A few moons later...<strong>

Leafkit poked Tigerkit. "Come on!" she mewed. "Wake up" she grinned mischeiviously when he opened one eye. "Ahah!" she mewled and jumped on his back. Tigerkit rolled around but not hard enough to shake her off. He knew he might hurt her.

"I give!" he said.

Leafkit's eyes gleamed in satisfaction. "I win!" she squealed. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever! I'm going to be clan leader!"

"I'm sure you will" Tigerkit meowed sarcasticly joking.

"Hey!" she mewed. She tried to jump on him again, but missed.

Tigerkit got up. "I'm getting something to eat"

Leafkit nodded and crept up behind Blazekit as Tigerkit walked out. He padded up to the fresh-kill pile hungry. He padded back with a mouse and tripped over the tangle of kits playing, his mouse flying.

"I got you!" he heard Leafkit say triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw woke and got up drowzily. He walked up to Moonblaze and prodded him with one paw. "Can me and Firepaw have battle training with you?" he asked.<p>

"Sure" Moonblaze replied. "But first I'm going to see my kits." he slid into the nursery.

Leafkit had snuck out through the netrance while everyone else was waking up. She walked up to Rainpaw. "I wanna go with you too!" she squealed, whiskers raising.

"No, not now, Leafkit." he said. "You'll have to wait until you're an apprentice."

"But that's not fair! It'll be ages!" she said tail drooping.

Firepaw appeared by Rainpaw's side. "Don't worry I'll show you some fighting moves when we get back," she said softly.

Leafkit's eyes gleamed "Really! That's great!" she exclaimed. She raced back to the nursery. "Hey guys! Guess what! Firepaw's going to teach me how to fight!" Rainpaw heard her exclaim.

Rainpaw purred in amusement. "You handled that well." he said to Firepaw. "So, do you want to go out and hunt later?" he asked.

Firepaw nodded, "Sure why not?"

Rainpaw was about to respond when out of the blue Icekit tackled him and Rainpaw fell back, surprised. He faked trying to get up and stumbled. "Ok you win." he said out of mock defeat. "Now you can go back to the nursery."

"Sorry!" Icekit squealed and ran back to the nursery.

Firepaw glanced at the fresh kill pile. "I think we need to hunt now and do battle training in a while." she told Rainpaw pointing to the fresh kill pile with her tail.

Rainpaw glanced over with her. "I'm going to, ok?" he asked. "I'll do the battle training when we get back." He padded up to the thorn tunnel and waited for Firepaw.

She padded up to him and as they started to leave the thorn tunnel on a two cat hunting patrol, they ran into Sunwave.

Rainpaw's fur bristled as he crouched. "You haven't had enough!" he snarled.

"Stand down." said Sunwave. "I do not come to hurt you, but I had a feeling I should come here."

Rainpaw's eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me."

Firepaw stood, battle ready beside Rainpaw. "I don't beileve you" she hissed.

Moonblaze walked up to them and stopped when he saw Sunwave.

Sunwave ignored the others and walked to Moonblaze. Moonblaze just looked at him and nodded

"I will help" said Moonblaze and walked away with Sunwave.

"What was that?" Rainpaw exclaimed. Rainpaw glanced back at Sunwave, still not sure he trusted him, but padded out of camp with Firepaw for hunting patrol.

After a while, Rainpaw pounced on a mouse. He killed it with a bite to the neck. After he buried it, he trotted back to Firepaw. "Catch anything yet?" he asked

Firepaw turned to him a plump rabbit at her feet. "Yea, this and a Thrush." She paused sniffing the air. "You?"

Rainpaw said, "This mouse and two voles." he turned around and jumped up to chase a squirrel, but it ran off.

"Better chase it!" she teased. "It might threaten the clan later."

"Don't tease me." Rainpaw warned. "You'll be the next one to barely escape me."

She growled and leapt on him, sticking her tongue out, "Feel the wrath of Firepaw!"

Rainpaw pushed her off and jumped on her. "Haha! You need to change your name to Bonfirepaw to beat me!" he laughed.

"Maybe I should!" she laughed and threw him off, and slid gracefully behind the trees hidden from sight. After a few heartbeats she raced out behind him nipping his hind legs then rushing back to the trees.

Rainpaw let out a mrrow of amusement and turned around.

Firepaw tackled him again and pinned him down. She was breathing hard, since she had been laughing as well as running. Her laughter stopped, and her breath slowed as her eyes met his. Mixed emotions filled her eyes and she got off, distracted. "We should get back now."

Icekit jumped up on him out of nowhere and weakly nipped his leg. His leg suddenly turned numb and he hissed until he noticed it was only Icekit. "What are you doing out here!" he asked the kit. "It doesn't matter," he said. He turned back to Firepaw. "Yeah. Let's go."

Icekit hissed. "Come on! I can take a fight!"

"We're not fighting Icekit, we're just messing around," Firepaw responded in a wary voice. "Why are you out here anyways?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh..." He said. "I wanted to come on the hunting patrol with you!"

"Well, you'll have to wait until you're an apprentice." said Rainpaw, who as paddding back to camp with Firepaw, his fresh kill haning from his mouth.

Firepaw nodded and followed Rainpaw, her pelt touching his.

When they were back at camp, Rainpaw sent Icekit to the nursery, and he noticed that Moonblaze and Sunwave were in the camp with yet another cat.

"No who's here?" Firepaw asked him.

"I'm not sure." Rainpaw replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay let's stop there. Guess what? We are one third of the way done I think! yeah it's a long story...that's why I update so much.<strong>


	8. Storm

**Ye I'm updating right now. I JUST updated the last chapter like a few minutes ago but I'm home alone and bored out of my mind so I will keep updating until I can work on my laptop when my dad brings it home later.**

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES(just the main characters of the chapter.)<p>

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentices: Firepaw, Rainpaw, Dawnpaw, Whitepaw

Medicine cat: NPC

Warriors: Eagleheart, Snowstorm,

Queens: Fallenleaf, Blackout,

Kits: Tigerkit, Shadowkit, Snakekit, Blazekit, Leafkit, Icekit, Foxkit, Bellkit,

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Sunwave

* * *

><p>"This is my younger brother, Thunderpaw who I lost when he was young." Moonblaze said. "We found a wolf trying to get to him, but the air grew really hot and the wolf started to fry. It was really wierd because only the wolf was the most hot. It ran away and the heat suddenly stopped."<p>

"That is very wierd." Rainpaw commented.

"Well, it is sunset," commented Tearstar, "So I suggest that Thunderpaw sleeps in camp tonight and we will talk about this tommorrow."

Sunwave was already gone, so Rainpaw padded back to the apprentice den and lay down. He felt Firepaw curling up against him as he drifted off.

* * *

><p>The elementals appeared in a meeting.<p>

Sun and Luna were already there and were growling at each other when Summer, Spring, Fall, and Winter appeared.

"Sisters!" he eclaimed. "I haven't seen you two so relaxed around each other in such a while! Last time you meet you nearly caused Starclan to rain down from the sky with your fighting," The large and extremely powerful tom joked.

"Shut up!" The two sisters snapped and Summer backed off laughing.

Somehow Rainpaw had been brought into the elementals meeting. Rainpaw glanced around at them. "Whoah.." he whispered. He blinked. They were all someone he knew but, somehow, felt more powerfull. He walked up to the more powerful looking Firepaw. "What's going on?" he murmered. He realized this might be his own dream.

Summer's eyes fell on Rainpaw, and brightened, "Look! You have brought Storm! I'm guessing you have forgiven him Sun?"

"What are you talking about!" Sun snapped, then glanced at Rainpaw. She growled to herself, "He wasn't suppose to come! He isn't ready!"

"What?" Rainpaw said backing of a little feeling confused. "Storm? Ready for what?" his eyes clouded and he had a vision of what happened to him as a kit.

_He was sitting with his mother watching his new-born brother tumbling out. He turned around seeing his father talking to a strange powerful feeling cat. His father turned to him, eyes gleaming. "My time has come." he said. "I have started your destiny and it's up to you to fullfill it. You are not what you think. You are much more powerful than that." And with that, his father glowed with an unearthly light and disappeared altogether. The kit was sitting there wailing. "Dad! Dad!"_

Rainpaw's eyes unclouded and he turned back to the elementals his eyes glowing with knowledge. He wasn't Rainpaw anymore. At least, he wasn't on the inside.

"I am ready now." he confirmed.

Sun nodded and very cheerfully Summer chirped, "Release him!"

Sun turned to him her claws unsheathing. She slashed him across the chest and a swirl of wind surrounded the tom, and Sun backed up.

The wind swirled around him growing stronger until Rainpaw was gone. The cat there was'n Rainpaw. It was Storm. He sat there on the ground, power flowing from him. "I am ready." he said. "My body has waited far too long to let me go here."

Sun stared at him for a second then rubbed her cheek along his purring, "I'm glad you're finally back again." Her voice was soft and soothing.

Storm purred too. His earthly body had grown fond of Firepaw and he realized Sun was just the same.

"I'm glad you have fainelly come back to your normal self," she said her voice loving. She put her chin on his head. The meomries come flooding back to her of the day Storm became the rain.

(Sun's perspective)"Sun why have you been like this for so long? You burn brighter very day, making life harder and harder for the cats below," Death asked her angrily.

"I am speparted from my siblings daily and the only cat I can see is the one I hate. Everyone around me is always smiling, while I wallow in misery, it makes me sick," she hissed.

"But the earth is drying!" Death pleaded.

Sun growled then vanished, the wind whispering, "I will visit." The lands Sun walked where dry and barren, nothing was alive, the only thing in sight was dying grass and a dried river. "I can do nothing mother," she muttered under her breath, the damage had been done. But as she walked she saw a group of cats, thriving, with lush grasses and trees around them. "Who has done this?" she asked in a booming voice.

The cats backed up trembling, to reveal a dark gray tom. "I have."

_How?" she asked. _

_The cat shrugged, "I just did." _

_The elemental was at lost for words around this average cat, he however seemed not to be bothered. She walked over and touched his head, suddenly lighting crashed and thunder rumbled. She backed up, and the sky clouded over. _

_She smiled. "I'll be back." The days went by and she visited the tom, whenever she could, until he grew old. _

_A__s death came to take him she whispered, "Do you wish to be the rain, my dearest Storm?" He nodded. "Let the water heal this land then." _

_The body that had been Storm turned to dust, and Sun, started to cry, but behind her was a laugh, and water fell from the sky. _

_"Sun, is this how you always feel?" She laughed and said yes, and they vanished to the forest above the stars, forever dancing in the sky, until Storm was needed, then Sun taken to earth._

"You have no idea of how much I've missed you." she told him.

(Back to Storm's perspective)

"I think I do." Storm replied. "And ever snce Rain was born, I have always lived inside him waiting to find you again." He stopped and let her scent overwhelm him.

Sun stood like that purring softly then stopped with a sigh. "You and I must go, we have dawn patrol and we need normal dreams to work properly," she said brushing her cheek against his then vanishing.

* * *

><p>Rainpaw slipped into a sleep with no dreams.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>yay done I'll stop now.<strong>


	9. The Wolves Again

**Update! no wai! that was unexpected! Not really...**

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES(just the main characters of the chapter.)<p>

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentices: Firepaw, Rainpaw, Dawnpaw, Whitepaw, Thunderpaw

Medicine cat: NPC

Warriors: Eagleheart, Snowstorm,

Queens: Fallenleaf, Blackout,

Kits: Tigerkit, Shadowkit, Snakekit, Blazekit, Leafkit, Icekit, Foxkit, Bellkit,

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Sunwave

Scar

Nightbird

* * *

><p>In the morning Firepaw was trying to wake up Rainpaw for dawn patrol. Rainpaw woke up sleepily, but was instantly wide awake at the mention on dawn patrol. He jumped out, and sneakily for fun, snuck up behind her and leaped on her. "Come on Bonfirepaw!" he said playfully. "Don't let your prey beat you!" he stuck his tounge out.<p>

"Hey!" she yelped and threw him off. She laughed and dashed off. Rainpaw followed her over to the warrior's den. "Moonblaze! Dawn patrol!"she yelped.

There was no answer, so Rainpaw walked over to Eagleheart. "Have you seen Moonblaze? He's supposed to lead dawn patrol." he asked him.

Eagleheart shook his head and Rainpaw looked around noticing Moonblaze was gone. Just then, he padded through the camp entrance. "Are you guys coming on patrol or what?" he asked them.

"Why are we even patrolling?" Rainpaw asked. "The other clans are no threat."

"But the wolves are." said Moonblaze. "So come on."

As they patrolled, Rainpaw stepped off to the side. "Ill catch up." he said. He started back towards the place he saw the wolf spirits at looking for some answers.

He heard yowls and ran off back towards the patrol. What he found was much worse than he thought. The wolves had attacked. They were standing triumphantly around the wounded cats. Moonblaze, Eagleheart, Snowstorm, Blackout, Blazekit, and a cat he didn't recognize was cowering over off the side. It ran off. Blackout wasn't moving.

Rainpaw charged up to battle. He glanced at all the wounded cats again. His eyes filled with hatred and rage.

"You attack my clan, you battle my friends, you hurt my clanmates, now you're going to pay!" he shrieked.

The sky turned to gray. Rain poured down from the sky making his fur blend in with the air. He leaped at the nearest wolf, his eyes filled with hatred. He slashed again and again. The wolf's eyes started to fill with fear. It glanced around, trying to see it's attacker. Rainpaw leaped again, tearing out part of it's throat.

Firepaw leapt into battle after him. She let out a loud yowl and the sun shone despite the storm, blazing brightly. The air turned hot and humid, making it hard for the wolves to fight. The wolves howled then fled.

Firepaw turned around. "Where's everyone else?"

Rainpaw looked over at Firepaw and leaped beside her, his eyes still filled with rage. "Blackout..." he muttered his head flicking toward her. "Go..she alive...for now..." he said and pushed Firepaw towards Blackout.

With her drenched fur, Firepaw spun around an saw her mother. "Mom!" she cried and rushed over. She buried her muzzle into the blood covered fur. "You'll be alright mom... you'll be alright," she cried, tears rolling down her face.

"No darlin'... I won't," Blackout muttered slowly turning her head.

Rainpaw walked slowly over to Blackout and pressed his muzzle into her fur. A sign of goodbye. He turned and leaned against Firepaw reasuringly. "I'll be here for you." he whispered.

Firepaw said nothing her claws digging into the dirt. "Not her..." he heard her whisper over and over again to no one in particaliur. She had lost her fostor brother two days ago and now her mother. She leaned heavily against Rainpaw.

Rainpaw straightened, making sure that Firepaw was alright. He wantedher to reaize that he would help her through this. "Blackout, he said. You are very special to everyne. Especially me for taking care of my brother. Thank you."

"No, don't leave!" Leafkit had followed them out here.

"Blackout, are you at least stong eough to walk back to camp?" asked Eagleheart.

"I don't think she has the energy." Rainpaw muttered.

"No...n..o..I..can..'t..." Blackout breathed, her muscles relaxing and her body slumping down. "Tell... moon..blaze... that..." she said, but she never got to finish what she said.

"NO! Mom! not you!" Firepaw wailed.

Blazekit pressed his tear soaked muzzle into his mother's neck.

The cats wailed for her. Rainpaw wailed with them.

Rainfur started to shed tears he couldn't produce.(yes I already pointed that out) "I-I think." he choked out. "I think she wanted to tell Moonblaze not to blame himself for her death."

Moonblaze padded over to Blackout. "don't go..." he said. "Please Blackout, don't go..." He nudged her with his nose.

"Let's take her back to camp," Firepaw whispered softly.

Rainpaw nodded. He picked her up gently and started to carry her. The other cats followed mourning. He padded back to camp in silence, mourning for Blackout silently.(for the silence of her silently silenced death. sorry)

Firepaw helped carry her mother back to camp, her tail dragging in dust.

Blazekit looked at his father. "She'll be back... she promised..." he whispered softly.

Rainpaw and Firepaw set Blackout down in the middle of the clearing. His eyes brimmed with tears he was fighting to hold back.

Tigerkit padded out of the nursery noticing Blackout. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "She-she's gone...isn't she?" he asked quietly. The tears started to well up in his eyes.

Firepaw and Rainpaw began licking away the blood so that her black fur would be shining by the time they were done.

Rainfur licked until she was clean and looked at Firepaw deep in thought.

Firepaw lay down and pressed her nose into the soft black fur.

The sun was setting and Rainpaw lay in his nest. He struggled and quirmed, but could not get to sleep as if something was deliberately making him stay awake now. He sighed and padded back out to the clearing to see Firepaw still there. He sighed again and layed down beside her, and though about all that Blackout had done for him.

"Why?" he heard Tigerpaw ask. "Why did the wolves just attack us like that? There has to be a reason."

Firepaw pressed up against Rainpaw. She answered Tigerkit. "Not all of them are bad. There was this wolf, name Ennette. She was good and kind. She died a moon ago, and nothing has been the same." she sighed and rested her head against Rainpaw's shoulder.

Rainpaw smiled and drifted off to sleep. A while later, Rainpaw stirred, not being able to stay asleep again. Something was wrong. Rainpaw jerked awake, sensing danger near, but smelled nothing. He eventually fell asleep and nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter. Thats like three today. I should stop.<strong>


	10. Another Surprise

**I update this way too much. Not one review since chapter 1. Have I disappeared? Also, I've decided to give the medicine cat a name. Shadowsun. Remember from before? yeah**

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES(just the main characters of the chapter.)<p>

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentices: Tigerpaw, Shadowpaw, Snakepaw, Blazepaw, Leafpaw, Icepaw, Foxpaw, Bellpaw,

Medicine cat: Shadowsun

Warriors: Eagleheart, Snowstorm, Thunderstreak, Rainfur, Firesong, Dawnpelt

Queens: Fallenleaf, (Gah I forgot to take out Blackout before.)

Kits:none

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Sunwave

Scar

Nightbird

* * *

><p>It had been a moon. Whitepaw had decided to leave and not stay at the clan and Thunderpaw was now Thunderstreak.<p>

Rainpaw was already up at sunrise. Tigerkit had joined him, and they were walking around camp. Tearstar emerged from her den, and walked up to them.

"Good," she said. "I needed to talk to you two."

"What about?" Rainpaw asked.

"I'm going to advance you two and Firepaw today." said Tearstar. "You will become a warrior, and Tigerkit will become an apprentice."

"We will?" Tigerkit exclaimed excitedly.

Tearstar chuckled. "Yes, you will." "And a few other cats will advance too."

"That's great!" said Tigerkit. He ran off excitedly.

"Thank you Tearstar." said Rainpaw as we padded off proud. He knew he had passed his assessment.

Tearstar leapt on the highrock and let out a yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!"

All the cats in the clan stumbled into the clearing.

"Already?" Rainpaw hissed.

"Rainpaw, Firepaw, and Dawnpaw please step forward." Tearstar said.

The apprentices came forward. "I, Tearstar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Tearstar continued.

"Rainpaw, Firepaw, and Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." each cat said in turn.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Rainpaw, Firepaw, and Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rainfur, Firesong, and Dawnpelt. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as full warriors of Fireclan."

"Rainfur! Firesong! Dawnpelt!" the cats in the clearing chanted warmly.

The three apprentices congradulated each other and then sat back down.

* * *

><p>"Rainfur?" Jayfeather exclaimed. "You're name is Rainhead!"<p>

"Well...yes." Rainhead said. "I changed it when I came back over here because I had disowned my old clan."

"But why did you disown them?" Dovepaw asked.

"Keep listening." Rainhead said.

* * *

><p>"Tigerkit, Snakekit, and Shadowkit, please step forward." Tearstar mewed.<p>

The three kits stepped forward.

"Tigerkit, Snakekit, and Shadowkit." Tearstar started. "From this day, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Tigerpaw, Shadowpaw, and Snakepaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior.

"Tigerpaw," Tearstar continued. "Your mentor will be Moonblaze. Snakepaw, your mentor will be Firesong, and Shadowpaw your mentor will be Dawnpelt."

The mentors came up and touched noses with the apprentices.

"Now Blazekit, Leafkit, Foxkit, Icekit, and Bellkit step forward." Tearstar said.

As the apprentices came forward, Rainfur worried.

"Do we have enough mentors?" he hissed.

"From this day, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Blazepaw, Leafpaw, Foxpaw, and Icepaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

"Blazepaw, your mentor will be Fallenleaf, Leafpaw, your mentor will be Rainfur, Foxpaw, your mentor will Shadowsun, Icepaw, your mentor will be Eagleheart, and Bellkit, your mentor will be Thunderstreak."

The remaining warriors came up and touched noses with the apprentices. As they sat back down, Rainfur wondered what they would do if there were more kits.

* * *

><p>"Where is Moonblaze?" Rainfur hissed to himself. It had been a few moons since he became a warrior, and now he was wondering where his brother's mentor was.<p>

He watched the elder Dustfang bring Eagleheart to the woods. He silently followed. He stopped in a bush downwind from them.

"I want you to meet someone." Dustfang told him. "Nightbird are you here?" he asked.

A black crow flew on a branch above them. "Hello my old friend and my new one." The bird spoke.

Rainpaw had never heard a bird talk before.

"H-hello I'm-." Eagleheart started but Nightbird cut him off

"Eagleheart, I know already." said Nightbird. Her black eyes fixed on him.

Eagleheart looked at Dustfang. "Dont look at me, I didn't tell her." said Dustfang

"Eagleheart, come with me. You too Dustfang." Nightbird spoke. She began to fly off and landed by a small pool of water.

Rainpaw saw Moonblaze slink off to the side but the other cats didn't seem to notice him.

Eagleheart ran up behind Dustfang.

"Look in the water." said Nightbird.

Eagleheart looked into the water. A moment later he stepped back. "It can't be!" he exclaimed. "Father?"

Rainpaw perked up. Eagleheart had seen his dead father in that pool?

"Yes it's me son." A voice spoke from the water."

"I-I" Eagleheart stuttered. "How did you really die?" he eventually asked.

"When you were a kit," the voice started. "Your mother and I were about to help form the clans with another cat, untill the wolf pack attacked. I told her to go back to the twoleg place. Don't be mad at her, please." the voice continued. "She lied to only keep you happy."

"Father, that did not make me happy." Eagleheart said "If she told the truth than I would understand."

"Eagleheart, it is time for me to go, help your mother take care of the clan...tell...tell..." then the voice disappeared.

Eagleheart looked at the pool one last time, than at Nightbird. "Thank you, Nightbird." said Eagleheart."

"You're welcome, Eagleheart." said Nightbird.

"Let's go back to camp, I'm growing tried." said Dustfang.

"Alright." laughed Eagleheart.

Nightbird landed on Eagleheart's head. "Take care of that old fool for me." said Nightbird.

"Ok." laughed Eagleheart. Nightbird then flew away.

"Come on!." yowled Dustfang.

"I'm coming." said Eagleheart.

They both walked back to camp. Rainfur slunk out of the bushes and padded back to camp after him. He would make sure to check this place out later.

He padded into the thorn barrier and walked up to Firesong. She looked very tired and it was almost moonhigh.

Rainfur walked beside Firesong towards the warriors den. "Now, you need to get rest." he said. "And don't wake up early for dawn patrol again tommorow."

She chuckled at his comment and gladly crawled into the warriors' den. She collapsed at the first available space of moss and instantly fell asleep.

Rainfur also chuckled at her being so willing to listen to him for once and curled up next to her.

He woke up, noticing Firesong had left. He followed her scent out to the forest. She picked up a black stone with swirls on it in her teeth. She padded off and laid it down on her mother's grave.

_A burial stone_ Rainpaw realized. He felt a little guilty for sneaking around and he stepped out of the shadows and up to her. All of a sudden Icepaw ran up again. He sure had a way to interrupt things.

"What's that?" Icepaw asked.

"It's a stone of marble." Firesong said. "I just felt like something needed to mark mom's grave."

Rainfur nodded. "Then you might need this too. I found it out in the forest when I was a kit and was saving it for something special." He padded back and dragged a crystal out of a bush, picked it up and carried it. It glowed brightly in the moonlight, making everything seem warmer. "If a cat comes past here, they will know an honorable warrior was buried here." he said.

Firesong smiled and nodded, making a little hole next to the rock to make sure the crystal would be buried securely. "Can you take care of it cause I need to go back to camp," she said. And without waiting for a answer the flame colored cat left.

Rainfur padded up and continued to secure it. After he was done, he padded back to camp, feeling wierd. He didn't even stop to kill a mouse right beside him. He felt something was wrong, like he did when Blackout died and he needed to know what it was that was wrong.

He saw Firesong pad out of the medince den. Why was she in there?

Rainfur padded up to the clearing and up to Firesong. "Something wrong?" he asked, sensing her unease.

Firesong looked up at him and sighed. "Maybe... Maybe not. It depends on one's opinion and if it is true or not." She sighed and looked at the dirt.

"I wouldn't have an opinion if I didn't know what it was." Rainfur said.

"You wanna know?" she asked kneading the ground with her claws. She looked at him her eyes big. She took a breath without waiting for him to answer, "I went to Shadowsun to hope for her to tell me why I've felt so wierd latley and she told me her theory...she thinks I'm expecting kits."

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUUUUUUMMMM yeah lets go.<strong>


	11. Breaking The Code

**I'm at my uncle's it's 11:00pm and I still can't stop myself from updating. I'm sad. Oh no. Nom nom nom is playing on my iPod. And I probably won't stop it... Ah I'm messed up.**

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES(just the main characters of the chapter. I'm gonna put warriors to apprentices list for me)<p>

**Fireclan (I JUST noticed it said Thunderclan instead of Fireclan)**

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentices: Shadowpaw, Snakepaw, Blazepaw, Leafpaw, Icepaw, Foxpaw, Bellpaw,(yes no Tigerpaw)

Medicine cat: Shadowsun-apprentice Foxpaw

Warriors: Fallenleaf-apprentice Blazekit, Eagleheart-apprentice Icepaw, Snowstorm, Thunderstreak-Apprentice Bellpaw, Rainfur-apprentice Leafpaw, Firesong-apprentice Snakepaw, Dawnpelt-apprentice Shadowpaw

Queens: none

Kits:none

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Sunwave

**Other Animals**

Scar

Nightbird

* * *

><p>"You have kits?" yelled Dovepaw. "And you left them?"<p>

"No." Rainhead snarled. "I did not leave them. I would never leave them." a tear shown in his eye.(yes he can't produce it shuddap)

* * *

><p>"Really!" Rainfur exclaimed in a whisper. "That's great!...but are you sure?" he added feeling sypathetic.<p>

"I don't know, she said there was a chance she was wrong," Firesong said looking back at the dirt. "I'm just worried." She let out another sigh.

"Hey" he said, looking Firesong in the eyes. "True or not, I'm here for you."

"Thanks," Firesong whispered softly and pressed up against him.

Rainfur felt a purr rumble in his throat. He pressed himslef against Firesong.

Leafpaw burst into the camp, screeching. "Shadowpaw! Dawnpelt! Big Water!" she exclaimed.

_And the mood is ruined yet again..._ Rainfur thought looking up.

"What's she talking about?" Firesong muttered and stood up and walked over to her sister. "What ya talkin' about lil' sis? Slow down your speech..."

Leafpaw took a deep breath and said "Shadowpaw and Dawnpelt got washed toward Sun-Drown place!

* * *

><p>"You live near the Sun-Drown place?" Lionblaze interrupted.<p>

"...yes." Rainhead said impatiently. "We live in a forest near the Sun-Drown place. Now for the love of Starclan let me tell my own story!"

* * *

><p>Rainfur gasped. "I'm coming!" he exclaimed. He dashed out through the thorn tunnel, streaked across the territory and stopped at the river. He followed it for a while, going as fast as he could, but it would take a wile for him to reach Sun-Drown place.<p>

Rainfur looked over. Tigerpaw, Eagleheart, Tearstar, and Blazepaw had followed him. "Good. You're here," he said to them. "Have any ideas on how to get there?"

"We could use that thing!" Tigerpaw exclaimed, pointing to a twoleg wooden boat. It was a very small fishing boat with a wooden steering wheel, but they didn't know that.

Rainfur looked around uneasily. "I dunno..." he said. "We don't even know how to use those things."

"I say we try." Eagleheart announced.

"Ok.." said Rainfur and he stalked over and climbed in.

Tigerpaw paused. "How do you steer these things?" he asked.

"Ummm I dont know. Just hang on tight." said eagleheart.

Tearstar looked at the cats from the outside of the boat. "Please find them." Then she took off the rope that was tied to the bank and the boat went off.

Rainfur padded around the boat. "Hey," he said. "What's this thing for?" He asked looking at the steering wheel.

Tigerpaw looked over at a twoleg waving it's front legs and shouting. "Huh?" he asked walking over to Rainfur. He nudged the wheel and it turned left. The boat swerved suddenly.

"Hey, do that again." said Eagleheart.

Rainfur pushed it again. The boat moved again. He pushed it the other way. It moved that way too. "I found the control!" he said.

"Alright lets go." said Eagleheart cheerfully.

Rainfur steered off and a while later they were in Sun-Drown place.

The boat was lost at sea for about a day before an island came in sight.

Rainfur jumped out of the boat onto a small sandy shore. "This place is a lot bigger than I would think." he said. "Hey, I can smell them!"

"I'll follow you." said Eagleheart as he jumped out.

Rainfur felt pride in being the leader and followed the trail scent, the other cats following behind. He kept on following the trail on the island toward Shadowpaw and Dawnpelt until Snakepaw jumped out of the bushes in front of him. He didn't know she was there too.

"Finally!" The she-cat hissed. "I'll go get Shadowpaw and Dawnpelt" The brown she-cat dashed off. "Shadowpaw! Dawnpelt! Patrol's here!" Rainfur heard her call. She came back and snorted and stalked past them, ignoring everyone compelty.

"You should follow her," Blazepaw stated simply turning to Tigerpaw.

Tigerpaw ran off after her, as Rainpaw waited for Shadowpaw and Dawnpelt.

As they came back, Rainfur nodded and rounded everyone back onto the boat and headed back home.

It took a while, but a day later they got to the dock. "Come on!" he yowled. "Hurry!" he thought of Firesong and her kits she would be having in a few moons.

Rainfur jumped out of the boat and raced toward the camp, making sure everyone was on his heels.

* * *

><p>Tigerpaw stayed back. He had seen Snakepaw go off into the territrory. He decided to follow her.<p>

Snakepaw froze and whipped around and snarled at Tigerpaw. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Tigerpaw stopped, startled. "I want to go with you!" he blurted out. IDIOT! he mentally slapped himself. I need to keep my thoughts in my own head.

Snakepaw stared at him. then shurgged. "Alright it's not my problem. I'm headed to Waterclan." She turned and streaked along the lake's edge.

Tigerpaw just mumbled to himself and dashed after her.

Snakepaw reached the border and stopped sniffing along it's edge. "Hmm..." she muttered thoughtfully.

Tigerpaw padded up to her. "What do you smell?" he asked.

"Wolf," She looked up. "They might not be so kind to intruders right now." The black and brown she-cat stepped over the border.

Tigerpaw followed, but checked to make sure the scent was stale.

Snakepaw walked right into the camp and cleared her throat. She showed no threat, looking like a cat returning from a hunting patrol. Her fur was flat and her eyes calm.

Tigerpaw popped up and sat beside Snakepaw.

The deputy shot up, startled and dashed over to them. "What do you want?" he asked suspicously.

"I wish to join Waterclan," the former Fireclan apprentice said unruffled. She motioned to Tigerpaw. "This is Tigerpaw I'm Snakepaw."

Tigerpaw nodded and tried hard to hide his uneasiness. He really didn't have reason to leave Fireclan. But if Snakepaw was, then he was too.

"Why do you wish to join?" asked the deputy curious. "I'm Fishpelt, by the way. And that's Swiftstar." He pointed to the leader walking towards them.

Snakepaw saw Swiftstar, "You're the leader?"

"Yes?" meowed Swiftstar.

"I want to join Riverclan," she stated again.

"Well...yes. You may join." Swiftstar said a little bit shocked. "We need cats."

Snakepaw bow her head. "Thank you," she mumbled and went to the center of camp and sat down.

Tigerpaw followed her still wanting to know what was bugging her so much as to leave her clan.

* * *

><p>When Rainfur made it back to camp, Firesong came bursting out of the medicine cat den and gleefully said, "You're back!"<p>

Rainfur ran up to her and pressed his muzzle against hers. "Are you doing ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Firesong purred rubbing her cheek against his.

Rainfur stepped back and looked at her. "That's good!" he said enthusiastically.

She smiled then looked around. "Where's snakepaw?" Firesong asked.

Rainfur looked around. "I dont know..." he said. "She was behind me a minute ago. So was Tigerpaw." he glanced around again and added, "He's gone, too!"

Firesong sighed. "They probably just went walking. We should find them anyways," she muttered walked towards the forest.

Rainfur nodded but said. "Just take it easy." (A lot of one line sentences. *sigh* I was never that great at details.)

Firesong smiled and grunted in reply. She slowly made her way to the scent of the two and followed it.

Rainfur padded up, keeping pace with her.

Firesong picked up the pace as the trail led farther towards Waterclan.

Rainfur caught up the pace, concerned they would go this far.

* * *

><p>"What do you want outsider?" Swiftstar hissed at Tigerpaw.<p>

Tigerpaw stopped startled. First, she was welcoming and let them join, now she was calling him outsider?

"You need to prove that you are loyal to this clan."Swiftstar said.

Tigerpaw stopped, thoughtful. That might take a while. "Can I go ahead and hunt for prey?" he asked. "I've already learned before."

"Ok. Please go and hunt." Swiftstar meowed.

Tigerpaw nodded and bounded out of the den. He faintly caught Rainfur's and Firesong's scents but thought they wouldn't go this far. Just in case, he headed to the other end of the territory and caught a shrew runnning out of the bushes. He turned and caught scent of a squirrel.

* * *

><p>Firesong had stopped at the riverclan border where the scent vanished. She hissed in frustration.<p>

Rainfur rested a tail on her shoulder. "It's okay." he said. "I'm sure they would believe us that we were looking for Tigerpaw and Snakepaw."

Firesong nodded and turned back towards Fireclan.

"Let's go back..." Rainfur said as he turned back towards camp. They had left them. There was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AW... well I'll put up the last chapter after this. Yes the prophecy is not going to be fulfilled in this story, what were you thinking? And if I write the sequel with the prophecy, I also have a third sequel about Rainfur as Rainstar of Waterclan. So it's 12:30 AM and I'm going to write the last chapter now.<strong>


	12. The End of Rainhead's Story

**Okay this is the last chapter. I have NO reviews since chapter 1 but I have been updating this fast...oh well. If I do get a few reviews asking for a sequel I will make one. Otherwise, it depends if I feel like it.**

* * *

><p>ALLEGIANCES(just the main characters of the chapter. I'm gonna put warriors to apprentices list for me)<p>

**Fireclan **

Leader: Tearstar

Deputy: MoonBlaze

Apprentices: Shadowpaw, Snakepaw, Blazepaw, Leafpaw, Icepaw, Foxpaw, Bellpaw

Medicine cat: Shadowsun-apprentice Foxpaw

Warriors: Fallenleaf-apprentice Blazekit, Eagleheart-apprentice Icepaw, Snowstorm, Thunderstreak-Apprentice Bellpaw, Rainfur-apprentice Leafpaw, Dawnpelt-apprentice Shadowpaw

Queens: Firesong

Kits: none

Elders(retired queens and warriors): Dustfang

**Cats Outside Of Clans**

Sunwave

**Other Animals**

Scar

Nightbird

* * *

><p>Rainfur paced around camp. Firesong was expecting her kits anytime soon. She had taken a walk earlier and told him she would be fine and would be back later, but it had been a while. He was probably over reacting. But...<p>

He was just about to pad out when he heard something.

"Rainfur!" he heard the screech from off in the distance.

"Firesong no! The river!" he yelled as a screech sounded off in the distance. He ran as hard as he could but it was too late.

She were under the water. Hecouldn't see her. Then something inside him just snapped. Storm had taken control. He couldn't let this happen.

Rainfur's eyes glowed as the transition changed. It poured. Hard. So hard the river flooded over and Firesong washed over onto the bank.

Storm subsided back into Rainfur and he ran over to his mate. She wasn't moving. He tried pressing on her. She didn't stir.

"My mate! My kits! My beautiful family!" he yelled in grief.

Something else inside him snapped. All of a sudden he understood why Tigerpaw had left. If you weren't with your love then there was no purpose being where you were.

Rainfur ran. Out of territory. As far away from that river and Sun-Drown place as he could. He ran until he was so tired he passed out.

When he woke up, he kept on moving. He didn't care where he was going. He just didn't want to go back. He kept on moving until he reached the original clans.

* * *

><p>"And here we are." Rainhead finished. "That's why I left, and now I've decided I can't run away forever. I'm going back. But I think I'm going to Waterclan this time. I'm going to be with family."<p>

Lionblaze nodded. Dovepaw bowed her head in respect for the elemental.

Jayfeather stared at him as he walked away. "What should we tell the clan Rainhead?" he asked him.

Rainhead stopped. "Make up something. Say a twoleg took me or something. You're good at stories." he turned away again but looked back this time. "Oh, and Jayfeather?" he said.

"Yes?" answered Jayfeather.

"Call me Rainfur." and with that Rainfur walked out of site.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. If I make a sequel, then I'm putting my other OCs in it. Put it might be hard with two 'Tigers' I'll put them in separate clans. And I might put the four in the prophecy in their respective clans too. And the names will be changed. ok well at least I'm done addict-updating<strong>


End file.
